


Ramen on Fire

by soterchan



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soterchan/pseuds/soterchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2:00 in the morning and Kevin Price's dormitory gets evacuated because a fire has started in one of the dorms. (McPriceley one-shot based off the tumblr AU prompt pretty much explained above.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they are a bit out of character, this is my first BoM fanfic. (plus I thought they would be a bit cranky considering how early it was)

Kevin was sleeping like a rock until a sharp beeping noise priced his ears. He bolted out of bed to the sound of the other guys in his dorm building yelling in anger and his roommate shaking him.

"There's a fire in one of the dorms!" His roommate, Arnold, screamed. "I've been trying to wake you up for three minutes!"

The boy yawned and waved off Arnold's hands. Another one of their friends stuck their head in their dorm door to make sure they were getting out. It was a rather calm procedure despite all the people involved were boys from the ages of 17-20. Maybe the fact that it was two in the morning made it so serene. Sure, there were a few people loudly complaining, but they had morning classes and every bit of sleep matters. Overall, it was like moving a herd of lazy cattle.

When Kevin and Arnold got outside, they saw some of the students sleeping on the grass and others just too upset to even speak. The firefighters and police were already there and starting going inside. Kevin decided to find out what started this whole damn thing, and walked over to one of the firefighters. However, they were already talking to someone.

"How did the fire start again, Colleen?" The firefighter asked.

"It's Connor, but I was making ramen you know," Connor crossed his arms and shivered from the cool night breeze. "and then my microwave just exploded!" He used his hands to make a waving motion meant to represent the disaster.

Kevin couldn't help but butt in, "Wait, why were you making ramen at this time?!"

"I got hungry!" Connor whined. "And I can't afford anything else but that and some expired crackers."

Just then, a firefighter walked out of the building holding a black ramen cup. "Guys! I found it!"

"What caused it?" A police officer called back.

"He forgot to add water!"

The collective sighs of a hundred or so teenagers let out at the same time. Half of them went back inside immediately despite what the officials were saying. Kevin just stared off into the distance with a blank expression.

"Hey?" Connor snapped his fingers. "Are you okay?"

"You forgot to add WATER to RAMEN?!" Kevin screamed at Connor. "No, I'm sorry for lashing out like that. But really? You caused all of us to get up and come out here, in the cold, because you didn't read the directions?!"

"I was tired! I'm surprised it even made into the microwave!" He stepped away from Kevin a bit.

"Look," Kevin took a deep breath. "Connor, right?"

Connor nodded. "Kevin?"

He waved back to confirm his name. "Next time you make a midnight snack, take time to read the freaking directions. And maybe bother to put pants on before you run out in fear of a microwave," Kevin noted Connor's bright pink briefs.

"I was running for my life, Mickey Mouse boy!" Connor pressed his finger on the Mickey Mouse on Kevin's tight Disney shirt.

Kevin gasped. "I have had this shirt since I was ten, thank you very much! It is my favorite one."

Connor looked at the faded white and black shirt and ruffled his hair. "I can tell."

The two boys went back and forth and it turned into a civil conversation about their future plans and interests. Kevin wanted just to do something incredible, so he was studying a variety of different things and was in a ton of sports. Still, he was without a clue of what his major might be. Connor, on the other hand, was taking mostly artistic classes with the basic curriculum stuff. He had a major interest for theatre and dance, but was trying to fight the urge to make that his degree given that it would make it harder to find work. His new friend said he should just follow his heart and choose his degree based off what he loved. It would suck to spend his whole life doing something he hates.

Connor and Kevin conversed longer than they thought because everyone had left excluding some officers. Even Arnold had, and he never leaves Kevin on his own since the tragic loss of 2009 when Kevin got stuck on the wrong bus because Arnold went to buy a soda and gave him the wrong number. The two boys laughed and shrugged off the time that past. It was almost morning anyways, so they both got dressed and drove down to a diner that opened early (Kevin of course left Arnold a note). Neither of them had classes until nine, and it was only five so they had plenty of time to get to know each other better.

Kevin explained his weird obsession with Orlando and Connor bragged about his tap dance skills. Their interests did clash a bit, but the two got along perfectly and acted if they've been friends since kindergarten. Connor even helped get out the syrup from Kevin's white polo.

"Dab, don't rub," He whispered while dotting his wet napkin on the shirt.

"Thanks," Kevin chuckled a bit. "Now I won't be walking around with a stain I wouldn't have noticed."

"Don't mention it," Connor smiled. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you have that on you?"

"Friend?"

"Kevin," He sighed. "We've been talking for the past four hours. I think it's safe to say we're friends."

"You possibly know me better than my parents," Kevin laughed. "And that's saying something."

"Well," Connor gracefully bowed in his seat. "I am truly honored to know so much about the ever so popular Kevin Price."

"I'm popular?"

"Please, you are involved in almost every sport and you're pretty decent looking might I add," He swung his fork around. "Every girl wants you and every guy envies you. College is a pretty chill place, but yet you've surely made yourself known."

Kevin leaned back, satisfied with the image he created for himself. He loved getting this kind of attention and grinned at his status on campus. "People really say such positive things about me?"

"Oh, be quiet."

"What?"

"You're grinning like a mad man," Connor raised his eyebrows. "Don't act like you didn't know and stop fishing for more compliments."

Eventually, the time came to leave and the two paid their bill. They exchanged the typical "I had a great time" and "this was fun" statements.

"Hey Connor," Kevin said. "We should do this again but maybe not from 2 am to 8:30. Maybe we could do something on Friday?"

"You don't have a date?" Connor seemed surprised.

"Nah," He brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Well, now you do, Kev," The boy smiled. "In a friend kind of way. Like in 'we-can't-get-dates –despite-our-great-complexions-and-sparkling-personalities-so-we're-hanging' way."

"Right," Kevin smirked. "In a friend way or whatever way you like."


End file.
